Wave of the devil
by Vaira
Summary: Misty drags Ash to the beach. Third person, focusing on Ash. Pokeshipping AshxMisty MistyxAsh AaMl One-shot.


**Title: **Wave of the devil

**Genre: **humor/parody

**Pairing: **Pokéshipping (Misty x Ash)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, nor it's characters.

_Wave of ...._

It would have been a normal day in one's normal life. It could have been a relaxing, nice and wonderful day. The warmth of the sunlight shining down on one, but, no.

There had to be someone who wouldn't allow him to relax. Instead he has been dragged to some random beach.

He could hear the water's rush, crashing against some of the rocks which were in the bay he was momentary. Sighing his eyes wandered to the reasoning why his day wasn't relaxed – that is in his eyes.

Examining the devil's emission itself, he plopped himself down onto the warm beach sand, taking some of it in his hands and letting it run through his fingers.

How came she always got her will in the end, him following her very steps, fear slightly shaking in his bones, not wanting him to die because of the devil's daughter got angry at him. Again.

But self-pity wouldn't help him in this case, because the hell itself made its way to him, her orange hair put in a side-ponytail bouncing up and down with every taken step.

'Don't look,' he told himself, not wanting to lose himself while becoming her senseless slave for the rest of the day. But he looked anyway.

Feeling himself being pulled into her spell of dominance and pure innocence he stood up and walked over to her, his black hair somehow bouncing in the same manner as hers had done just some seconds before.

He couldn't help it. Just as she looked at him, he had to grin, seeing her with joy sparkling green-blue eyes. How they were drawing him into her spell and he couldn't escape!

It made him become a zombie, not having his own interpretations anymore, everything she was saying was the right conclusion, nothing else.

And for that he hated her eyes, the eyes that made him lose his mind and become a slave with no own life nor will. And it made him crazy sometimes, just thinking about that spell of hers which was engulfing him right there and then, again.

And again, he would not be able to escape from it. He would do anything she wanted him to do and that was, what he feared most.

And she knew it exactly, he could see it in her eyes. The demoniacal twinkle that showed how amused and pleased she was with him being a senseless slave, no, _her _senseless slave. She loved having control over him, he felt it deep down inside of him.

In his opinion, it was unfair. He could never have such an affect on her like she had on him. And it drove him crazy knowing she would just toy around with him and his lost senses.

And that was exactly why he was where he was. At the beach with the orange-haired devil. Grinning stupidly, her finally reached her, already at the loss of his senses, mustering her small figure.

He did not want to do that, it was all her and her spell making him stare at her in her blue swimming suit.

The girl cleared her throat finally catching the boy's attention.

"Like I was saying," she began, her voice filling his body with an extrem warmth that he would have rather not experienced, "Take of your cap so we can finally go swimming, idiot."

Looking dumbfounded at her, he put a hand on his cap, preventing it from being snatched away, "Hey, why can't I let it on? It's not like I'll drown, now will I?"

"Yes!" the girl screeched, finally gripping his cap and pulling it off his head, reliving his messy black hair spreading in all directions.

She stiffened an amused laugh, much to his annoyance. His hair was always messy, especially that under his cap. That's why he always wore it and never took it off, unless someone threaten him into doing so.

Or like it happened just seconds ago. Being snatched away from his head from the devil. Oh, how he despised her! How dare her...

"Give it back!" he whined while he tried to cover his messy hair with his hands. To no success.

"Ha, you think so? Forget it. Go swimming and you MAY get your cap back _afterwards_, my dear friend," she sneered stuffing his cap in her bag, slumping said bag down onto the sand, "Now, obey!"

"But I don't wanna go without it! Look, my hair's all messy!" he whined trying to hit a soft spot from her which she, sadly enough, didn't have for him.

She growled and began to push him in the direction of the water, "You're own fault, now don't be such a crybaby and go in the water!"

No, he did not want to. He did not want to obey her, but he had to. He couldn't resist to obey her, following her harsh instructions. But his cap, it was his sign and now, without it, he felt as if he was even more all hers.

Maybe he just wanted to not be beaten up by her, but he turned around, shoulders sinking in depression while he walked into the cold water. Oh, what else joy would that day bring him?

Sighing, he turned to the orange-haired girl, smiling half-heartedly as she ran into the water splashing him with water in the process. He began to chase her, laughing while doing so. Maybe being a senseless slave of the devil's daughter wasn't so bad after all?

But still, he could have just relaxed all day long. And the cap? Long forgotten in the bag of hers.

His day had been splashed over him, like a wave of. . . .

_the devil himself._


End file.
